Reality
by Brian1
Summary: Ash tries to distinguish what's real and what's not as he watches scenes that could've been, all while wondering what's happening to him...


**Author's Note**: Tenth Pokémon story I've written. **Rekindled Love** doesn't count, since it was a piece of crap. This story ties in with the previous nine stories I've written, because that is what I planned from the start, way back when I started writing **Reason**. Anything in bold is from one of the previous nine stories.

-                       **Reality**                        -

-                       **By Brian**                     -

            "Hello?" I say aloud, "Is anybody here?"

            I sigh loudly, even though there's no one that can hear it. Heh, I just realized…if you talk out loud, and no one's listening, are you really even talking? It's kind of like that thing with a tree falling in the forest…

            What's going on here? The last thing I remember was…was…

            Now that I think about it, I don't remember anything.

            All I can see is an empty stage, and single chair in the place were an audience usually sits. This scene feels familiar, but I don't know why. What I do know is that it's creeping me out…I mean, what type of stage only has one chair?

            I don't know how long I've been or, or why I'm even here. The exits are blocked, meaning I can't get out…

            Maybe it's Team Rocket? 

            No…they're too stupid to think of anything like this. Besides, they'd probably be gloating about taking Pikachu…and, where are May and Brock?

            I decide to sit in the creepy looking chair, my whole body suddenly feeling fatigued-

            **"Where am I?"** says a voice eerily similar to…my own…?

            I searched around frantically for the voice, somewhat glad that someone else was in the same predicament I was in-

            But it was me! I mean, it wasn't me, but it was someone who looked _just_ like me, except he was on the stage! Who was he? What was he doing here?

            "Hey, um…hello?" I said, standing up and waving my hands, hoping to grab his attention.

            I felt a sudden presence behind me. "He can't hear you."

            I turned around and saw that that person was May! Yes! I'm free! I can get out of here-

            "Please sit down, Ash." she said softly, putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her in confusion, as if to say "What the heck are you talking about?" but I eventually complied when I realized that what she asked was an order, not a request…

            And I sat, and watched as Ash, I mean, me, was talking to what looked like Misty, only…beautiful…but cold. She was asking him questions about why I wanted to be a pokémon master, and about my father…

            **"So once you're done with something, you throw it away? You supposedly say your Pokémon mean a lot to you, yet you've thrown away every single one of them, except for your strongest one. You say I meant a lot to you, yet you journey on without me, and you end up getting a more attractive, less demanding, younger girl to accompany you." **she said in a harsh tone, causing both myself and my double to flinch.

            That's not true! That's not true! 

            I love my Pokémon! I will see them again! I'm just letting them take a vacation, after all the hard work they've done when we traveled through Kanto and Johto! It would be inhumane to make them fight for so long without rest!

            Misty…! You do mean a lot to me! You're one of my best friends! I'm sorry that you have to take care of the Cerulean Gym…I wish you could've accompanied me…

            I blink a few times, realizing that that couldn't possibly be Misty, since the person who looked like me couldn't possible be _me. _Right_?_

            What was going on here? Why was someone that looked like Misty acting so coldly to someone who looked just like me?

            I watched as the Misty-Double left the stage, leaving the double of me sitting alone in the chair, his head facing downwards in shame. Something wasn't right…

            "May?" I whisper, my eyes still transfixed on the stage, as the curtains quickly closed together, "what just happened…?"

            I must've not realized it, but somehow she was sitting right next to me, in a chair that looked just like my own. "Keep on watching."

            Just as I was about to reply, the curtains opened up once again, except this time the scene was much different. It was set amongst a crude background of a Pokémon Center, and on the stage were another Misty and another double of myself, along with a double of May hiding behind one of those couches that a center had for weary travelers.

            **"Team…Aqua? Misty…why…how?"** asks my duplicate in a shocked tone, as he slowly backs away from the Misty double.

            Why did she have a Team Aqua uniform on? What was she planning to do-

            On instinct I cover my ears in pain as I hear three very loud gunshots. The next thing I know my duplicate is on the floor, with May cradling the body, and Misty with a gun in her hand.

            **"ASH! Oh god…oh god…"** the May double yells out, as she holds the double of myself tightly in her arms.

            What-just-happened-this-isn't-right-what's-wrong-on-please-say-this-isn't-happening-

            I cringe as I hear another loud gunshot. Misty just shot May, and she's laying on top of me, dead…just like my double…

            No-this-can't-be-happening-why-is-this-happening-I-don't-understand-

            The May next to me puts her hand in my mine, and for some reason, I feel relieved. The curtains close as the Misty duplicate walks off, which allows me some time to rationalize what just happened.

            "Okay, May, let's stop fooling around now." I say in a half-stern-half-freaked out voice, as I turn around to face her, only to be hushed.

            "The next one's coming up soon." is her simple reply, as her gaze is transfixed on the stage. I reluctantly look towards the stage, hoping that I don't see more of what I just saw before…

            The scene opens up to a Pokémon Center once more, only this time my double is talking to Misty on a cardboard vid-phone, where a double of Misty is on the other side. If it weren't for the fact that I just saw a copy of my best friend kill a copy of me mere moments ago I would've been laughing at this scene…

            **"What are you trying to say, Ash…?"** asks the Misty double hopefully, using a cheesy tone the real Misty would _never_ use.

            I feel like gagging when I see the double of myself smile the biggest, dorkiest smile I've ever seen anyone smile. I feel embarrassed just watching him! Sheesh…

            **"What I'm trying to say, Misty, is that I like you." **the Ash double says, right before they both collide in a big hug, kissing and all that stuff…hey wait, weren't they talking on a vid-phone though?

            The curtains close once more, and I'm left with a slight blush in my cheeks. I would never say that…would I? After all, I don't like Misty that way…

            Right?

            "I knew you two would do that, eventually." remarks another familiar voice, this time to my left.

            I blink in surprise, wondering where the heck he came from. "Brock? What are you doing here?"

            He doesn't reply, and instead directs my eyes towards the curtains, which once again open, revealing the same set, only…

            **"Well, um, this is May!" **my double exclaims proudly, **"This is the Misty I was talking about, May. Why don't you two say hi?"**

            I gape at the scene, realizing that a double of May was sitting on his lap. I blush immensely, despite the fact that it's not me up there; it's just another double of me. I wonder what it would feel like-

            I look towards the Misty double, wondering what her reaction is, since she's been quiet for the past few moments.

            **"I take it that you and Ash are a couple?"** her reply is simple, yet restrained. She looks so sad…

            **"Yeah, we are." **replies the May double harshly, causing both the Misty double and myself to cringe.

            Before anything else happens the scene darkens and the curtains close, leaving me with a whole lot of unanswered questions. Why was Misty so depressed? Why were May and I couple?

            I don't bother asking May or Brock, as they both seem engrossed with the stage. They're really started to creep me out…

            What if they are doubles, as well?

            Of course they are. They're not the real people…if they were, we would've been out of this crazy place already… 

            But still, why are they here…?

            The curtains open, and the scene changes to a Pokémon Center once more. I almost feel like laughing…I mean, what's up with all these darn Pokémon Centers? What's so important that nearly every scene so far takes place in a Center? I mean, you know, we're almost always in the forest…you'd think-

            **"Um…Ash…?"** the May double asks timidly, her hands behind her back as she nervously shuffles, **"Would you like to go out with me?"**

            I blush once more. I can't help it if May is cute when she's like that, right?

            My double looks at her dumbfounded, the flowers he had been holding in his hand dropping to the floor. May's Torchic, which had been hiding behind her legs, comes out and motions to my double that he should say yes.

            **"May" **he exclaimed giddly, as he held her hands and jumped around like an idiot,** "YES!"**

            As the curtain closes once more I put my hands to my face, trying to cover the embarrassment that's practically leaking out. I'm not that geeky, am I?

            Look at me…I'm actually concerned about how an…uh, actor…is portraying me. This isn't the real thing, I know that, but…what is this all about?

            All I can do is wait until all of these scenes are over…

            The curtains opened once more, this team revealing a crude looking city, which sort of looked like Sootopolis. In the middle of the stage was another Misty double and someone who looked familiar. Didn't I see him in a picture before?

            **"We released Kyogre so that I could see your mother, Rose, again…"** he said in a fatherly tone, even though his back was turned to me.

            The water that was raining down on the stage looked so real…

            **"Everyone will die…including you." **Misty double said defiantly. 

            She was wearing that same Team Aqua uniform that I saw her wear in one of the scenes from earlier…

            **"I know. That's part of the scenario."**

            Wait a second, now I remember who that is! Misty showed me a picture of him one time…he's…isn't he…

            **"She wouldn't have wanted it this way, dad."******

            Her father! That's right, her father-

            **"I know, honey. I know." **he murmurs softly, before taking out a gun.

            No…?

            He wouldn't do that…?

            You're her father, you sick freak!

            Please don't shoot her, please don't shoot her…

            I feel my eyes water as I hear the gunshot, and her body crumpling to the floor like a rag doll. I don't believe it…I mean, Misty's so strong…she couldn't just…die like that, right…?

            I feel helpless as I watch fake lightning and thunder in the background, as the curtain once again closes.

            I stop paying so much attention to the next scenes, because I'm still focused on what just happened to Misty…I mean, what looked like Misty…

            **"I really like you, Ash. You're so much better then that Brendan…you're so much nicer and caring and funnier then any guy I've ever met, actually."**

**            "I know that I can never replace Misty, but since you won't be able to see her for at least a year…I was thinking…maybe…maybe you and I could try something. Just a small little…relationship, I guess. Just until this year is over, you know? Then after that, you can go back to Misty…I know this sounds very selfish, but…I really do like you a lot. I'm sorry for just kissing you like that, but…I just wanted to see what it would be like, before you said no."**

**            "Whatever gave you the idea I would say no, May?"**

            Curtain closes, then opens once more. I feel disgusted at that incarnation of myself, for his selfish decision…

**            "Well, if things had stayed the same, we wouldn't have met at all. I don't know about you, but I'm glad that life brings changes…"**

**            "You're right about that May. But…I just…I don't want to be alone…"**

**            "You won't be…I'm still here, aren't I?"**

            Curtain closes, then opens again. I absently note that I like this double of May the best…she's sweet and kind, just like the real May I know…

            I gasp in horror at the next scene.

            It's in a forest, and it has May and myself, but…

            I'm killing her…I'm killing her!

            **"I'm sorry."** my double says quietly, his face inches away from hers. 

            He's on top of her, smothering her, choking the life out of her…

            I want to scream for this to stop, but my voice suddenly dies in my throat…why, why am I seeing this?!

            **"Don't resist. It'll be quicker if you don't resist, okay sis?" **he whispers to her emotionlessly, only choking her harder and harder-

            She's my sister in this one…-she stops resisting, and quickly after that she's…she's…

            The curtain closes, but it does not open again…

            I stare at the curtain through watery eyes, wondering where am I, what's happening, what am I doing here.

            Is this Hell? Did I do something to deserve this? What did I do wrong?

            First I die, then Misty dies, and then May dies, this time by my hands…

            The whole area darkens, so much so that I can't see the stage anymore. The only light the one from above, which is shining right on me…

            May appears from out of nowhere, yet I am not surprised…not after what just happened.

            "You wish to know what is happening?" she asks quietly, looking me right in the eyes.

            "Yes." I answer, looking down. I doubt I would like the answer…

            "This…" she says, motioning all around her, "is an illusion."

            "I know that, but why is this happening-"

            She cuts me off with a wave of her hand. "You misunderstand. I'm saying your life…all the four years you've been traveling…is nothing but an illusion."

            I blink hard. 

            No. 

            That's not possible.

            It can't be true.

            "How can that be?" I ask in disbelief, refusing to believe what this "May" was trying to say.

            "Don't you see, Ash? Don't you realize what all these scenes are?"

            "No…what are they?"

            Brock appeared next, his arms folded and his face serious.

            "They are fragments, parts of your life that you dreamed up. You've been dreaming all of the past four years in a coma…there is no Misty, or Brock, or May…"

            I blink once again, allowing her to continue.

            "All those scenes you've seen…they are mismatched and therefore they aren't making any sense when put together. Your mind is realizing that it's slowly failing, because before you started dying every event made perfect sense with the previous one and the next one…"

            First I'm in a coma, and now I'm dying?

            Gary appeared next, with that arrogant smirk on his face that he was never quite able to get rid of.

            "You fell in a coma at the age of ten, after your father left your mother. A car hit you as you chased after him in the rain. Somehow, you managed to survive, but in critical condition. In order to keep you alive your mind engineered a fantasy world, where you captured wild Pokémon and traveled to be the best pokémon master ever. The pokémon were modeled after animals you knew about in the real world. You always loved animals, Ash."

            Pokémon…they were all made up by me…but…but…what about the people? What about all the people I met…

            Misty appeared next, a sad look in her eyes.

            "All the people you've met over the four years have been people you already know. For example, Brock is modeled after your best friend that you met in kindergarten. Gary was modeled after a bully that always made fun of you in the first grade. Professor Oak and all the other professors were modeled after your favorite teachers. Myself and May…we were modeled after your crushes…the only two girls you ever liked, yet refused to choose between."

            I sat there, in that small chair, absorbing all that information, desperately trying to make sense of it all.

            So everything…everything was all made up?

            I made up this whole, wonderful, beautiful life?

            What I knew as reality is nothing more then a fabrication?

            And now I'm dying…

            Is this the end?

            But what about how I felt when I saw Misty and May die? If they weren't real, then how could I still be feeling so sad for them…?

            Everything I saw proves that I'm going to die…wait…

            I smile at "Misty", as I stand up and meet her eyes. "You're wrong."

            "I'm sorry Ash, I know it must be hard for you to accept the fact that your mind is dying." she said simply, making me want to laugh. Shouldn't she be just a figment of my imagination?

            "You're not my mind, aren't you?" I say with a smirk, "You can't be."

            "Wha-what?" stutters "Misty", "You're in denial!"

            My smirk goes wider, knowing that I've trapped "her". "If you really are my mind, then you'd know that I never had a crush on May, because I only liked Misty!"

            "Misty" is silent, but I can tell she's fuming. Heh heh…I can't believe I've actually tricked her…

            Suddenly the figure before me morphs into a small, steel-type floating Pokémon. "I can't believe you saw through my deception…I had it all planned out…I even took scenes from alternate realities to fool you…"

            "Well, actually, you did. I actually do have a small crush on May, I just thought that since you had all this planned out so meticulously, then you would've been peeved and lose your disguise the instant I didn't believe you, even after everything I've seen." I say, using the smartest tone I could hope to muster.

            "You…you mean you beat me with your…stupidity?" the small, steel-type pokémon says dumbfounded.

            "You can call it that." I say with a frown, feeling relieved that my whole life wasn't an illusion at all, "Now tell me, who are you, and why did you put me through this?"

            "I am Jirachi…the wish pokémon…" it says, and I'm not bothered by the fact that it can speak English, "I did all of this as a test to see if you really were the chosen one."

            I fold my arms and look at it strangely. "But Lugia said that I was the Chosen One before, when I saved the world from the legendary birds…"

            "I…just wanted to make sure. The Chosen One was said to be able to overcome any obstacle…_any_…" it said, obviously embarrassed.

            "You put me through all of that just to prove what you already knew?!" I shout, about to strangle the little-

            "Wait! Let's forget about that and focus on why I need your assistance," it says, coughing a bit, "chosen one."

            "Fine then, why do you need my help?" I ask, still agitated that some pokémon had the nerve to almost destroy me emotionally and mentally.

            It looks at me, and smiles sadly. "Your friend…Misty…is in trouble. In fact…the whole world is in trouble…it's coming to an end…"

            My anger fades away quickly at the mention of Misty. "What's happening…?"

            "You wouldn't know, since you really did die, Ash. The reality where Misty shot you…that was the true reality, the reality from which you came from..."

            "But…then what…then why do you need my help if I'm dead…?" I manage to say, pain suddenly shooting up in my chest at the realization that my best friend actually killed me.

            "The world is in chaos…Kyogre and Groudon are battling as we speak, thanks to Misty's father. She's dead as well…"

            I start to tear up at the realization that Misty was also dead, even if she was the one who killed me. "But…what can I do…?"

            "Wish. Make a wish, and I will grant it…" it says, closing its eyes in preparation.

            I close my eyes and think, and immediately I know exactly what to wish for.

            I quietly reveal my wish to Jirachi, and soon I'm whisked away to my destination in a shower of light…

            *          *          *

            The next thing I know I'm back in the Pokémon Center, and right in front of me is Misty, who is about to reach for her gun.

            I know what's going to happen, and this time I can stop it. I won't let Misty die…I'm not going to fail her this time…

            "Misty!" I cry out, waiting for her to stop. 

            "…what is it…Ash…?" she asks quietly, her eyes looking right in my own.

            "I missed you," I say, as I move closer to her and engulf her in a hug, "you can't imagine what it's been like without you…"

            She tenses for a few seconds in my arms, probably unused to friendly contact, but slowly relaxes, and puts her arms around me.

            "You…really missed me…?" she whispers quietly, almost fearfully.

            "I did…and I'm sorry for what's happened to you, Misty…" I whisper, holding her close, "I don't care if you are part of Team Aqua, I'm still here for you…"

            "You don't care…?"

            "You're still the same old Misty to me." I answer her back, looking into her eyes.

            "I've done such horrible things though…" she remarks, looking away shamefully, tears developing in her eyes.

            I smile at her and wipe some of those tears away. "It's all over now, Misty…I'm here for you, now and forever…"

            She looks up at me with her tear streaked face and smiles, hugging me back fiercely.

            "Together we'll get through this…" I tell her gently, as we both collapse to the floor, still holding each other tightly.

            I've saved this reality again, but more importantly, I've saved my best friend, who means more to me then anything…

-                       **End**                              -

            Finished. All of the previous stories I've written are stand-alones, but I decided that, in this reality used in the story I'd use those stories to confuse Ash (and the reader) into what was really happening. Plus, we get to have a little insight on how this Ash feels about all the events that happened in the previous nine stories.

            Uh, still confused? Sorry, then I can't help you there. *Insert evil laughter*****

            Finally I was able to do a save-the-world-type-story…with a bit of NGE-ness, and the use of Jirachi's wish granting powers…

            When Ash mentions his distaste over the amount of scenes with pokémon centers it was meant to be a little joke, since I realized that half of my stories take place in a darn pokémon center.

            Yeah, this was meant to be an Ash/Misty story. I guess you can think of this as an optimistic ending to **Rain** and **Remorse**…although you know me, I love angst. It's just so…fun.

            As usual, please review and tell me what you think. 

            **Next story:**

May adjusts to traveling with Ash and Brock, which is not as easy as it seems since she's completely different compared to their previous female traveling companion.


End file.
